I Trust You
by Winter Bells
Summary: Cal sangat lelah. Ia sudah menyerah menghadapi Rose. Dan ia cemburu melihat Rose bersama Jack. Kenapa bukan ia yang memiliki Jack? Kisah cinta CalxJack pun dirajut. YAOI/Boys Love. Just for 17 up. Indonesian. Oneshoot. Canon. RnR please?


_Bodoh! Kenapa kau tak keluar saja, hah? Kau bisa mati tau!_

_Kau menyuruh aku untuk tetap di sini. Kau menyuruh aku untuk tak keluar. Aku mendengarkanmu. Aku percaya kau akan datang—_

_._

Cal letih. Sangat letih. Ia sudah menyerah dengan keadaan. Sepertinya Rose memang bukanlah untuknya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa Rose harus memilih Jack? Orang yang ia cintai juga?

.

Warning: YAOI/Boys Love, HARD LEMON, Just for 17+, Typo, OOC, Canon

.

a Titanic fanfic

.

Don't Like? Fine, please don't read. XD

Menghargai satu sama lain, itu indah lho. Mari kita budayakan :)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Titanic<strong> © **Paramount Pictures **and **20****th**** Century Fox**

**I Trust You** © **utsukushii arui**

* * *

><p>Brust.<p>

Tampak seorang pria gagah dengan telanjang dada menyeburkan diri ke dalam kolam. Siang hari di tengah laut, rasanya lebih panas daripada di darat. Ya, itulah sebabnya seorang pria kaya berparas tampan bernama Cal, memutuskan untuk berenang di kolam renang yang ada di atas kapal—yang tak lain tak buka adalah Titanic.

Ia merasa bosan. Sangat bosan berada di kapal terus. Walau ini adalah kapal terbaik yang pernah ada, tetapi tetap saja baginya hanya mendatangkan kebosanan. Yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah laut, laut dan laut. Bukan hanya itu saja, pikirannya pun dipusingkan oleh tunangannya yang kelihatan membenci dirinya. Yaitu, Rose.

Ah, dia ingin bunuh diri saja rasanya. Banyak yang berpikir, pria satu ini memiliki sikap yang tegas, bijaksana dan kejam. Oke, pernyataan pertama dan kedua memanglah iya, tetapi pernyataan yang ketiga salah besar. Sekilas paras wajahnya mencerminkan seorang pria yang ganas nan kejam. Haha, itu salah. Sebenarnya dia adalah pria yang sangat baik dan ramah. Namun, karena diimbangi dengan sikapnya yang tegas, memberikan kesan bahwa ia ganas.

Maka dari itu, jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya saja. Mengerti?

Nah, dia berharap air kolam dapat menyejukkan hati dan pikirannya—walau hanya untuk sementara waktu. "Huh, membosankan." decih Cal saat ia sampai di seberang kolam. Matanya menyapu sekeliling pandangannya, hanya ada orang-orang kaya yang membosankan.

"Brrr.. ukh… Tolong! Tolong!"

Pria seksi ini mendengar suara teriakan orang meminta tolong. Ia pun tersentak. Dilihatnya di bagian tengah kolam, ada seorang pria muda berambut keemasan menggeliat di dalam air. Tampaknya pria itu tak dapat berenang.

"Tolong! Kakiku kram!" teriak orang itu lagi. Oke, berarti kita salah tebak. Pria itu bukannya tak dapat berenang, tetapi kakinya kram. Mungkin karena itulah ia tiba-tiba terhenti di tengah kolam yang cukup dalam dan tak bisa berenang.

"Hei! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Bertahanlah!" Dengan gaya bebas-nya, Cal pun dengan cepat menuju ke arah pemuda yang tenggelam itu. Tak ada satu pun orang yang melakukan hal semacam Cal. Entahlah, apa mungkin mereka tak bisa berenang? Atau berpura-pura tak peduli?—dasar orang kaya.

Dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja, Cal pun sudah sampai. Ia meraih pundak pria tersebut. Kelihatannya pria itu sudah tak bergerak lagi. Sepertinya ia pingsan. "Bertahanlah!" Dengan hanya mengayuh pada satu tangan, Cal pun mencoba membawa dirinya beserta pemuda itu ke pinggir kolam—dikarenakan satu tangannya lagi merangkul pemuda tersebut.

"Huah… hei! Sadarlah!" Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di pinggir kolam. Cal langsung membaringkan pemuda berambut keemasan itu di tepi kolam. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya putih, ia tak sadarkan diri. Ini gawat!—batin Cal.

Cal terus memompa-mompa perut pemuda itu agar air yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya bisa keluar. Tapi itu tetap saja tak berguna. Pemuda itu masih pingsan.

Hanya ada satu cara lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Ya, dan itu sudah terpikirkan oleh Cal. Dan ia pun harus melakukannya. Yaitu, memberikan napas buatan. Cal lalu membuka mulut pemuda itu hingga keukuran maksimal. Perlahan-lahan bibir Cal menuju bibir pemuda itu.

Sedikit lagi.

Dan ah, akhirnya kedua bibir itu bersentuhan. Saling bertukar oksigen. "Bertahanlah!" Cal berusaha memberi semangat untuk pemuda yang pingsan itu. Cal terus menghembuskan napasnya dari mulutnya ke mulut sang korban.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ukh… okkh! Uhuk uhuk…!" _Finally_, pemuda yang pingsan itu batuk-batuk sembari mengeluarkan air kolam yang ada di tubuhnya. Ia pun sadar. "Ukh… kau… ukh… terima kasih…" katanya melemah. Sepertinya ia masih kelelahan.

Cal hanya membentuk ukiran senyuman. Tunggu, masih ada yang aneh dengan hal ini. Entah ada apa, orang-orang sekitar kolam tersebut terlihat tersenyum-senyum kecil melihat mereka berdua. Seperti ada yang aneh.

"Hei… k-kau… lihat celanamu… ukh…" ujar pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke arah celana Cal. Spontan Cal menggerakkan bola matanya menuju tempat seharusnya celananya digunakan.

"Hah? Dimana celanaku?" Yap. Cal langsung terkejut setengah mati. Ia hanya melihat tubuhnya hanya dibaluti oleh celana dalam. Mata Cal lalu menyoroti permukaan kolam. _And yeah_, celana renangnya mengapung bebas di atas kolam.

Sedangkan pria yang Cal selamati tadi, hanya tersenyum. Pria itu pun sedikit melirik ke arah bawah Cal. Bagaimana tidak, ada sedikit celah di celana dalam Cal. Membuatnya dapat melihat—walau samar-samar isi dari balutan celana dalam Cal. "Wew," Pemuda itu tercengang melihatnya.

Oke, singkat kata, Cal langsung masuk ke dalam kolam dan mengambil celana renangnya yang mengapung di atas permukaan kolam. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia naik ke permukaan dan duduk di kursi tak jauh dari kolam, bersama dengan pemuda yang ia selamati tadi. Berbincang sebentar.

"Terima kasih ya, kau sudah menyelamatkanku tadi." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Hmm… ya. Kalau kau tak dapat berenang, sebaiknya jangan sok untuk berenang." ceramah Cal seraya masih malu dengan kejadian celananya tadi.

"Hahaha. Sebenarnya aku bisa berenang, tapi _hell_, kakiku tiba-tiba kram." Pemuda itu mendengus.

Entah kenapa, Cal terus memandangi pria itu. "Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanya Cal penasaran.

Pemuda itu yang sedang asyik melihat pemandangan laut di depannya pun tersentak. "Oh, namaku? Namaku Jack, Jack Dawson." Ia pun mengulurkan tangan.

"Namaku Cal, Cal Hockley. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Cal menyambut hangat uluran tangan itu.

Tunggu, mata Cal berpaling ke arah paha Jack. Ada sebuah buku yang sepertinya… err… buku gambar, mungkin? "Buku apa itu?"

"Oh ini, ini buku gambar. Hasil dari kelincahan tanganku."

Jack lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Cal. Siang itu, sepertinya tak akan terasa begitu terik lagi oleh Cal. Melihat, ia terus mengagumi lukisan indah karya Jack. Ternyata ia sangat terampil melukis—batin Cal. Tawa, senyum, menghiasi ekspresi wajah mereka berdua. Setidaknya ini membuat Cal melupakan masalah-masalahnya sejenak. Entahlah, baginya Jack adalah orang yang asyik untuk diajak ngobrol.

Mereka lalu saling berbicara tentang pribadi satu sama lain. Yah, ingin lebih akrab.

Jack, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu istimewa di mata Cal. Walau Cal terus menepisnya, tapi tetap saja, tak bisa.

Apa aku… ah tidak—batin Cal.

**oxoxoxo**

Malam harinya.

"_Madam_, sudah siap?" tanya Cal kepada seorang wanita renta di depannya sambil mengancing kancing-kancing jasnya. Malam ini sepertinya akan berlalu sangat panjang. Mengingat ia dan keluarga tunangannya akan menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersama orang-orang kaya yang ada di kapal Titanic ini. Bukan hanya itu saja, tunangannya—Rose, juga ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang kabarnya telah menyelamatkannya saat ia mencoba bunuh diri dengan terjun ke laut. Yah, Cal masih saja penasaran. Waktu itu dia tidak ada di TKP.

"Sudah,"

"Loh? Dimana Rose?" Cal langsung terkejut. Ia hanya melihat ibu Rose saja.

"Entahlah. Saya capek melihat anak itu. Ia pergi sesuka hatinya saja. Kampungan, cih." kesal sang ibu.

Apa mungkin ia menemui pemuda yang menyelamatkannya lagi—batin Cal, sedih. "Ya sudah, ayo kita langsung ke ruang jamuan. " Cal terlihat pasrah.

**oxoxoxo**

Di jamuan makan malam.

Cal mendengus. Ia begitu malas melihat banyaknya tamu yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Terkejut. Ya, Cal terkejut. Ia melihat Rose datang bersama seorang pemuda berambut keemasan. Pemuda yang tampak tak asing baginya. "I-itu kan, Jack?" batin Cal. "Jangan-jangan, dia pemudanya?"

"Baiklah, tamu dipersilahkan duduk. Kita akan memulainya."

"Hah? D-dia kan?" Bukan hanya Cal, Jack pun terkejut saat melihat paras wajah itu ikut di jamuan ini. Keduanya sama-sama tak ingin saling menyapa. Mungkin belum saatnya.

Entah kenapa malam itu menjadi sangat-sangat-luarbiasa-membosankan bagi Cal. Rose terus saja memuji Jack. Dia tidak benci melihat Jack, dia hanya benci melihat Rose yang kelihatannya menyukai Jack. Oke, mungkin ini kelihatan gila tapi, Cal seperti tak ingin Jack bersama Rose. Ya, kita pasti berpikiran ia tak mau melihat tunangannya menyukai orang lain. Tapi, ini lain. Cal berusaha menepis rasa dan pikiran ini terus-menerus. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia sakit hati melihat Jack menyukai Rose. Bukannya Rose yang menyukai Jack.

Brug.

Cal bangkit dari kursinya. Ia tak tahan lagi dengan suasana ini. Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, ia pergi meninggalkan jamuan makan malam. Itu membuat semua tamu heran melihatnya. Mereka berpikir Cal pasti cemburu melihat Rose yang terus memuji Jack.

Sedangkan Jack, ia merasa bersalah.

Singkat kata, setelah beberapa jam, jamuan itu pun berakhir. Jack yang berada di samping Rose, meminta izin untuk langsung pergi. Yah, tanpa mengucapkan alasannya. Tapi Rose tetap mengizinkannya.

Jack berlari. Ia berlari seperti mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang butuh penjelasan.

Akhirnya ia berhenti di tempat dimana ia dan Cal bertemu. Cal terlihat hening memperhatikan laut. Pandangan Cal terus menuju ke laut. Jack lalu berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku tau kenapa kau langsung pergi tadi, maafkan aku. Kalau kau tanya aku, aku tidak menyukai Rose sama sekali. Aku berani bersumpah!" jelas Jack. Wajahnya tampak menyesal.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu," balas pelan Cal. "Yah, aku sudah capek menghadapi Rose. Aku terus memberikan apa yang ia mau, tapi, ia tak mengindahkan aku. Ini salahku, seharusnya tadi siang aku menceritakan hal ini juga," lanjut Cal. Ekspresinya tampak pasrah.

Jack pun tersentuh hatinya. Seorang pria yang begitu memperjuangkan cintanya. Ia baru tau kalau orang yang Cal maksud tadi siang adalah Rose. Cal hanya memberikan inisial padanya. Ia merangkul pria yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Lalu, memeluknya erat. Cal pun tenggelam dalam pelukan Jack. Mencoba untuk berbagi kesedihan. "Sudahlah, kalau kau memang jodoh bersamanya, dia pasti akan menjadi milikmu. Tapi kalau tidak, lebih baik kau mencari yang lebih mengertimu. Masih banyak orang di luar sana." Jack menasehati Cal. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Cal.

Ada yang aneh di benak Cal. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Jack. Ya, rasa itu sebenarnya bukan dirasakan sekarang saja, tapi sejak mereka pertama kali kenal. Saat ia menatap wajah manis Jack. Cal mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang hal ini, tapi, tidak bisa.

"Jack, ayo ikut aku." bisik pelan Cal. Jack lalu melepas pelukannya. Cal berjalan pelan menuju ke suatu tempat. Memberikan aba-aba agar Jack mengikutinya. Jack bingung apa maksudnya, tapi ia tetap mengikuti Cal.

Koridor-koridor kecil mereka lewati satu per satu. Jack terus memanggil Cal yang sudah mendahuluinya di depan. Tapi Cal tak menoleh sedikitpun. Jack berlari, berlari dan berlari. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Cal berada di suatu kamar. Entah kamar siapa. Berada di sudut. Agak jauh dari kamar yang lain. Milik pribadi mungkin? Dia kan orang kaya.

Jack kemudian ikut masuk. "Ini kamar siapa? Kamarmu, Cal?" Jack bertanya sembari memperhatikan sekeliling kamar tersebut. Lumayan besar. Di kamar itu banyak lukisan-lukisan bernilai tinggi. Ada juga kanvas lengkap dengan kuas dan cet-nya. "Waw, ternyata kau cinta seni juga ya?"

"Tolong tutup pintunya, Jack." pinta Cal. Jack hanya menurut, ia lalu menutup pintu kamar itu. "Tolong dikunci juga," Jack mengangkat satu alisnya. Memperlihatkan kebingungannya. Tapi apa daya, melihat wajah lesu dari Cal, ia tak tega. Ia lalu mengunci pintu itu. Cekrek.

Jack terpelanga. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Cal membuka satu per satu kancing jas-nya, lalu melepas jas tersebut. Diiringi dengan dilepasnya kemeja dalam yang Cal pakai. Memperlihatkan dada yang bidang dari seorang Cal.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Cal dengan santainya melepas ikat pinggangnya, kemudian menurunkan resleting celananya. Memperlihatkan 'alat keperkasaannya' yang begitu 'waw'.

"Ap-apa yang k-kau lakukan, Cal?" tanya Jack terbata-bata dengan kebingungan yang luar biasa.

"Aku melihat seorang janda yang kau lukis telanjang di buku gambarmu. Aku juga ingin, Jack." jawab Cal dengan santainya.

"Ap-apa yang kau bilang?" Jack benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ini bukanlah Cal. Cal yang ia kenal tadi siang. Cal yang pendiam nan bijak.

"Kumohon Jack. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri saja. Toh, kau tak rugi kan? _Please_, Jack, kau mengerti perasaanku kan? Kumohon kabulkan permintaanku," ujar Cal dengan sangat memohon. Wajah penuh pasrah yang dipancarkan oleh Cal, membuat Jack tidak tegaan. Ia pun mengangguk pelan.

Cal lalu mengambil posisi yang PW. Ia menyeret sebuah kursi panjang dan terbaring di atasnya. Ia berpose layaknya model. Mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menopang kepalanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menurunkan sedikit celana dalamnya hingga memberi celah.—seperti pose Rose sewaktu Jack melukisnya, tapi yang berbeda celana dalam yang dituruni sedikit. "Aku siap, Jack."

Jack lalu mengambil kanvas beserta perlengkapannya dan tak lupa sebuah kursi kecil untuk ia duduk. Dengan keringat dingin ia pun memulai membentuk suatu goresan sederhana di atas kain kanvas yang putih.

Ia mulai membentuk pola kepala Cal. Diisi dengan ukiran mata Cal yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang seksi dan juga lesung pipit yang tampak samar-samar di kedua pipi Cal. Lalu melukis lengkukkan garis untuk tubuh Cal. Kemudian ia menggambar tangan kanan Cal yang menopang kepala. Tak lupa ia memberikan garis-garis hitam di ketiak Cal. Yah, karena ketiak Cal terlihat jelas. Lalu ia memberikan bulatan kecil di dada Cal yang tak lain adalah puting susu Cal. Setelah itu, ia melukis tangan Cal yang berotot. Disusul dengan bentuk perut Cal yang _six-pack_.

Ah ya, Jack hampir ketinggalan, memberikan sebuah gambar iris-iris kecil di bawah perut Cal. Yah, semua pasti sudah tau, rambut-rambut halus Cal tampak di celah kecil celana dalamnya yang agak ia turuni. Kemudian, sebenarnya Jack tak ingin membuat ini, tapi agar lukisannya tampak nyata, ia memberi sedikit tonjolan pada celana dalam Cal. Itu akan tampak lebih 'wah'.

Dilain pihak, Cal terus memandangi raut wajah seorang Jack. Baginya, wajah itu seakan menghapus luka perih di hatinya karena perbuatan Rose. Dia berpikir, apa mungkin dia… Ah, tidak! Dia terus saja menepis pikiran buruk itu.

Tak terasa dua jam telah mereka habiskan hanya untuk melukis. Membuat Jack diguyur keringat. Tapi itu tak apa, karena hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Tampak seperti aslinya. "Fiuh, sudah selesai. Akhirnya," Jack menghembuskan napas seraya menatap jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

Setelah Jack mengatakan selesai, Cal langsung melesat ke arah Jack. Ingin melihat hasil tangan jenius dari seorang Jack. "Kau memang pelukis yang handal Jack." Tampak ukiran senyuman di bibir Cal.

"Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai. Huuaahhmm… aku ingin tidur," sahut Jack seraya menguap.

Jack lalu meraih jas yang ia letak di atas kursi dan ingin segera keluar. Tapi tangannya dipegang erat oleh Cal. Jack menatap Cal. Sedangkan Cal meletakkan lukisannya di tempatnya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Cal memasang ekspresi sedih. Sedangkan Jack hanya meneguk ludah. Tangan Cal lalu meraba naik dari telapak tangan Jack menuju ke pundak, lalu akhirnya memegang pipi Jack. Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari mereka. Begitupun dari luar, tak ada suara—mungkin karena hari sudah larut.

Seakan ada setan yang tiba-tiba merasuki mereka, apa yang tampak di depan mereka seolah seonggok daging yang siap disantap. Napsu mereka langsung menyelimuti tubuh. Perlahan demi perlahan kedua wajah itu mendekat, lebih dekat, dan akhirnya bibir itu saling bersentuhan. Mereka juga saling menutup mata. Ciuman itu ternyata tidak hanya sebentar, namun memakan durasi cukup lama. Cal mulai mengganas. Sepertinya malam yang larut ini tambah menaikkkan gairahnya. Mulutnya lalu menggigit-gigit pelan bibir Jack. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jack dan meraba setiap bagian mulut Jack.

Tidak sampai di situ, bibir Cal lalu merambat menuju leher Jack dan menjilatinya. Tangan Cal pun tak tinggal diam. Dengan tangan bergetar Cal dengan cepat membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Jack. Dan hanya menyisahkan tubuh mulus nan segar untuk disantap oleh Cal. Yah, tak ada perlawanan dari Jack.

Bibir Cal lalu menuju puting susu sebelah kanan Jack. Mengemutnya selayaknya mengemut dodot. Dan memberikan sensasi gigitan kecil. Jack hanya pasrah. Ia terus mendesah nikmat. Entahlah, dia merasa aneh. Dia seakan ingin menurut saja apa yang diinginkan oleh Cal. Awalnya Jack tak merasa apapun terhadap Cal, tapi, melihatnya seperti ini, ia merasa kasihan. Apalagi setelah mendengar kisah sedih Cal waktu mereka berduaan tadi siang di dekat kolam.

Setelah nikmat melumati puting susu Jack dan menjilat-jilat bagian perutnya. Cal menuju ke ketiak Jack. Memasukkan bulu-bulu ketiak Jack yang basah akibat keringat ke dalam mulutnya. Ah, begitu nikmat—batin Cal.

Jack seakan tak ingin tinggal diam. Setelah Cal puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadapnya, ia pun mulai melakukan aksinya. Ia membuka celana dalam Cal hingga membuat pria berotot itu telanjang bulat di hadapannya. "Waw," Sebuah kekaguman Jack akan besar dan indahnya 'benda' milik Cal.

Jack langsung jongkok dan melumat 'benda' itu ke dalam mulutnya. Yah, itu semua karena ia sudah dikuasai nafsu. Spontan 'benda' itu menegang dengan maksimalnya. Membuat Jack hampir muntah. Karena ujung 'benda' milik Cal menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Jack kemudian memaju mundurkan mulutnya. Untuk membuat sensasi yang lebih nikmat. Jack merasakan bulu-bulu halus Cal menyentuh langit-langitnya. Begitupun tangannya, kedua tangan Jack meremas-remas bokong Cal. "Ah… ouch… ya Jack! Itulah yang aku mau… auw…. Akhh… terus Jack," desah nikmat dari Cal.

**oxoxoxo**

Dilain tempat, seorang laki-laki yang rambutnya sudah memutih—yang tak lain adalah asisten Cal, tampak mencari-cari tuannya. Walau matanya sudah memaksa untuk tidur, ia tetap mencari di segala sudut kapal. "Hmm… dimana Tuan ya? Mungkin sudah balik ke kamarnya, kali?" pikir pak tua itu.

Apa boleh buat, malam yang kunjung larut membuatnya harus menuju kasur empuknya untuk menghempas segala kelelahan yang ia tanggung. "Oke, aku balik ke kamarku." Pak tua itu menetapkannya di dalam hati.

**oxoxoxo**

Oke, kita balik kepada dua sejoli yang sedang asyik melepas hasrat mereka.

Setelah puas merasakan nikmatnya 'benda keperkasaan' milik Cal, Jack pun memberikan kendali kepada Cal. Menunjukkan dirinya tidak ingin egois. Jack kembali ke keadaan berdirinya. Cal langsung menyambar mulut Jack dengan sangat ganas. Melumatnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Cal melepas ciuman hangat itu. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Jack hanya mengangkat satu alisnya—kenapa orang ini? Ternyata, Cal tak ingin bermain dengan cara ini saja, ia mengangkat bokong Jack lalu menggendongnya menuju kasur yang tak jauh dari mereka. Menghempaskan Jack ke kasur yang nyaman itu. "Ah…" desah Jack.

"Kau tau Jack, selama ini aku merasakan perasaan yang ganjil terhadapmu. Selama seharian ini aku berusaha untuk menepis semuanya. Tetapi, tetap tidak bisa. AKU MENYUKAIMU JACK! HAHAHA!" Cal tertawa melepas semua perasaan yang selama ini mengganjal di dadanya.

Dengan keadaan pasrah, Jack membiarkan pria telanjang itu membuka ikat pinggangnya, menurunkan resleting celananya, melepaskan celananya, hingga menyisahkan celana dalam. Cal begitu terpukau saat melihat 'benda' milik Jack sudah berdiri menghormat. Bagaikan tiang bendera. Walaupun celana dalamnya sudah basah akibat yah… kalian juga pasti tau.

Kemudian Cal merobek celana dalam itu dengan kekuatannya—wow. Dan alhasil, inilah dua pria telanjang yang dimabuk asmar—eh, napsu lebih tepatnya. Dengan entengnya, Cal jatuh bebas menimpa tubuh Jack yang sudah terlentang pasrah. "OUKH… AUWHH…" rintih Jack.

Dia bukan hanya sakit menerima tubuh kekar dari Cal, tapi 'benda' Cal yang menusuk tubuhnya—walaupun tidak lama, karena 'benda' tersebut tergolek juga di tubuh Jack. Mereka kemudian saling berpelukan erat satu sama lain. Membuat 'alat keperkasaan' mereka berdua saling bergesekan.

"AH… nikmat…" desah Cal.

"OUH… YA… sangat…" Jack ikut meng-iya-kan.

"Aku tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelummya. Terima kasih, Jack." bisik Cal.

"Tidak Cal, terima kasih."

Ternyata pertempuran belumlah habis. Ini serasa tidak adil kalau Cal belum mencoba apa yang dilakukan Jack. Cal turun sedikit sampai akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari di bagian bawah Jack—yaitu 'alat keperkasaan'. Ia melumat habis 'benda' itu. memaju-mundurkan mulutnya. Sedangkan dengan pasrahnya Jack terus mendesah nikmat "Terus Cal, terus… ah…" desahnya sambil meremas kepala Cal dan ikut memaju-mundurkan kepala Cal agar mendapat _double sensation_.

"Hmmm… mhuhmmnm…" Cal terlihat begitu agresif saat melakukan penyerangannya.

"Oh tidak, Cal. Aku sudah hampir mencapai klimaks-ku, oh tidak…" sahut Jack.

Karena tak ingin ini berhenti cepat, Cal langsung melepas lumatannya dan berbaring tepat di sisi kanan Jack. Yah, mereka berdua sama-sama terlentang nikmat di atas kasur. Dan sama-sama pula, kedua 'benda' mereka hormat dalam keadaan sangat maksimal.

Mereka mencoba mencari pokok pembicaraan untuk mengisi waktu luang ini. Sampai kedua 'benda' mereka lelah untuk berdiri.

"H-hei… Cal. Jadi… k-kau menjadikan ini… hanya cinta satu malam, kah? Dan kembali pada Rose?" disela-sela keletihannya, Jack membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmmm? Hei…" Cal bangkit dan terlungkup. Ia mendekat ke wajah Jack. "Aku sudah letih bersama Rose," lalu ia mencium bibir merah si Jack. Dan melepaskannya, "kalau kau mau, aku ingin hubungan kita lanjut," lanjut Cal.

"APA?" Jack lalu terduduk. Ia menatap wajah Cal. "Bukannya aku tidak mau, bukankah kau dari keluarga terhormat? Kalau ada keluargamu mengetahui ini, mereka pasti tidak bisa menerimanya. Apa kita _backstreet_ saja?" tanya Jack.

Sebelum Cal menjawab, ia ikutan terduduk. Ia duduk di samping kanan Jack sembari merangkul kekasih barunya itu. "Sebelum kumenjawabnya, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Atau hanya sekedar napsu?" Cal ingin meyakinkan.

"Setelah melihatmu dan mendengar kisahmu tadi siang, aku tau sifatmu, dan aku menyukainya. Aku tau ini salah bagi kita, karena kita seharusnya tak boleh saling mencintai. Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur. Bila ini tak dilanjuti, hanya menyakiti aku," kata Jack. Cal mengangguk paham, "Maka dari itu, aku siap menerima resiko apapun. Maaf, selama ini aku tak jujur akan perasaan ini. Melihatmu menyelamatkanku, itu sungguh berani. Aku terpesona. Aku mencintaimu," lanjut Jack seraya mencium mesra bibir Cal.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkan seluruh kemewahanku. Aku tau kau bukanlah orang kaya, itu tak apa. Aku muak semua ini. Aku bisa gila karena terus sibuk akan pekerjaan yang kubenci. Aku akan bersamamu. Walau ini aneh, tapi aku ingin bersamamu." Cal memeluk erat tubuh Jack. Seakan tak ada lagi perbedaan derajat antara si kaya dan si miskin.

"Aku sudah siap bertempur lagi," bisik Cal. Sedangkan Jack hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Itu sudah cukup meyakinkan Cal untuk melanjutkannya.

"Aku ingin memainkan permainan yang lebih ganas, kau mau kan?" tanya Cal dengan senyum ganasnya.

"Aku pasrah saja," balas Jack seraya menelungkupkan badannya, "Silahkan kau mulai. Aku siap,"

Jack lalu meremas 'benda keperkasaan' Cal, agar menegang kembali. Ketika ukurannya sudah cukup pas, ia melepasnya dan Cal siap untuk memulai.

Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan 'benda'nya ke dalam lubang dubur Jack. Ia sangat hati-hati. Agar sang kekasih tak terluka. "AUUWHH… SAKIT…! OHH…" jerit Jack. Yah, untung saja kamar mereka agak jauh dari kamar-kamar yang lain—bisa dibilang kamar VIP. Membuat orang-orang tak mendengarnya. Cal terus mencoba memasukkannya dengan kuat, walau Jack memasang muka kesakitan.

Berhasil. Cal berhasil memasukkannya sampai yang paling dalam. "Ouhh…. AKKKHH…" walau Jack terus berteriak, tapi akhirnya ia menikmatinya. Cal langsung memaju-mundurkan 'benda'nya itu. Pertama, dengan perlahan-lahan. Tapi lama-lama semakin cepat dan sangat cepat. "OHHHH… SAKITTT SEKALIIII CALLL… TERUSSS TERUUUSS…" Jack menjerit tak ketulungan sambil memukul-mukul kasur. Sedangkan mulutnya menggigit bantal untuk menahan rasa sakit.

Besok aku pasti tidak bisa jalan—Jack membatin.

Ternyata Cal tidak hanya ingin menikmati itu saja, tangan kanannya meremas-remas 'alat keperkasaan' Jack—walaupun 'benda' itu sudah tertimpa tubuh Jack. Sedangkan tangan kirinya, mengelus-elus bagian belakang tubuh Jack—dasar egois, semua di_embat_.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat, waw, tak terasa mereka melakukannya selama itu. Karena tak ingin terlalu egois, Cal menyudahinya, apalagi ia sudah pada klimaksnya. "AHHH… AKU SUDAH MAU KELUAR… AHH… YA, AKHIRNYA KELUAR JUGA…." Cal seakan dibawa ke dunia mimpi. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Rasa mengeluarkan cairan putih itu sangatlah nikmat. Ya, nikmat sekali baginya.

Dilain pihak, Jack merasa aneh saat cairan itu mengalir dari bagian belakangnya. Tapi itu tetap nikmat. "AKH… sekarang giliranku," Jack mengeluarkan senyum jahatnya.

Cal pun menarik 'alat kelamin'nya keluar dari lubang dubur Jack. Ia sekarang merasa bermimpi-mimpi. Ia hanya menurut. Tergeletak dan terlungkup di atas kasur. Sedangkan Jack, ia bangkit dengan rasa sakit di belakangnya. Ia belum pernah merasakan lubang duburnya dimasukkan sesuatu sampai sedalam itu. walau dengan rasa sakit, ia tetap melakukannya.

Sekarang ia tak perlu menegangkan 'alat keperkasaan'nya, karena Cal tadi sudah meremas-remasnya. "Aku siap, Jack. Lakukanlah," pasrah Cal sambil memejamkan matanya.

Saat Jack sudah menetapkan sasaran dan tinggal memasukkannya saja, tiba-tiba saja—

Bruagh!

"Auw!" Jack terhempas ke dinding—ya, karena kasurnya memang berada di dekat dinding.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kejut Cal. Padahal ia sudah terbang ke alam kenikmatannya.

Sirine tanda bahaya pun terdengar. Membuat dua sejoli ini kebingungan. Terdengar suara orang-orang dari luar yang berlarian menuju ke atas.

Tok tok tok. "SEMUANYA BANGUN! KAPAL AKAN TENGGELAM! SEMUANYA DIHARAPKAN BANGUN! DAN LARI KE ATAS UNTUK MENAIKI SEKOCI!" terdengar suara teriakan dari arah luar.

"APA? Kapal akan tenggelam? Titanic tenggelam?" Cal terkejut setengah mati. Padahal, dia langsung mendengar dari sang perancang Titanic ini sendiri, bahwa Tuhan saja tak akan mampu menenggelamkan kapal megah ini. Dan sekarang semuanya akan tertepis sudah?

Mereka pun cepat-cepat bangkit dan memakai pakaian. Terkecuali Jack. Ia masih merasa sakit di bagian belakangnya. "Auw… belakangku masih sakit. Aku tak dapat bergerak, Cal." mendengar itu, Cal langsung panik.

"Oke, kau tunggu di sini dulu. Setidaknya tunggu rasa itu agak memulih. Aku akan keluar mencari pelampung untuk kita berdua." tegas Cal. Jack terpesona. Melihat tampang gagah dari seorang Cal, membuatnya meleleh. Ia bagaikan suami yang sangat melindungi istrinya.

"Aku akan tetap di sini, Cal. Apapun yang terjadi. Cepat, jangan lama-lama," kata Jack penuh keyakinan. Cal mengangguk, dan keluar dari kamar itu—tapi sebelum keluar ia terhenti, "Cal, _I trust you_." Cal tercengang. Akankah semua kenikmatan ini akan berakhir di sini? Padahal ia merasa sudah menemukan cintanya. Tapi, kenapa harus ada kejadian ini? Pasti, Jack—batin Cal.

Cal pun mengangguk. Ia membuka kunci dan berlari keluar. Mencoba mencari pelampung. "Tolong! Tolong! Ada yang punya pelampung? Tolong! Siapapun!" teriak Cal sembari terus berlari.

Setelah lelah berlari, akhirnya ia bertemu seorang pemuda yang membawa satu pelampung. "Hei pak, apa kau tak membutuhkan pelampung itu? " tanyanya.

"Bodoh kau, ya pasti. Ini milikku!"

"kumohon!" Cal terus memohon sambil memegang erat tangan si bapak. Agar ia tak lari.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Kapal ini akan tenggelam!"

"Tuan!"

Cal terkejut saat asistennya datang sambil membawa satu pelampung. "Syukurlah kau datang!" Cal langsung menuju asistennya.

"Ini untuk Tuan. Ayo kita pergi! Kapal sebentar lagi akan tenggelam!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Cal. Asistennya hening sebentar.

"Titanic menabrak gunung es. Dan menyebabkan lubang di bagian bawah Titanic." Sang asisten langsung menarik paksa Cal.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Tunggu, aku tak ingin pergi dulu. Ada seseorang yang juga membu—"

"Sudahlah Tuan! Ini sangat darurat. Kita harus segera keluar!" Sang asisten tetap bersikeras menarik Tuannya.

Cal, _I trust you_—kalimat itu terus terngiang di benak Cal.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Cal langsung menonjok sang asisten hingga terjatuh. "Auw! T-Tuan, apa yang Tuan lakukan?" tanyanya sambil menahan sakit.

Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya—batin Cal. Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari menuju kamar tempat Jack berada.

Melihat sang Tuan tak dapat di paksa lagi dan air sudah naik, ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari menuju keluar.

Maafkan aku, Tuan—asistennya membatin.

**oxoxoxo**

Dilain tempat, Jack yang sudah berbusana, terlihat terduduk santai di atas sofa. Ia duduk sambil memperhatikan lukisan Cal yang ia pegang. Begitu indah. Lekuk tubuhnya, wajah karismanya, begitu mempesona baginya. Sesekali ia mencium bibir Cal dan err… bagian bawahnya—kalian tau 'apa' yang saya maksud?

Bregghhh.

Jack tersontak. Ia berpikir, sepertinya itu Cal,"Cal? Itu kau?" tanyanya penuh ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Lampu terus mati-hidup-mati-hidup. Sedangkan air laut sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui sela-sela pintu—dikarenakan kamar yang ia tempati, berada di bagian paling bawah kapal.

Bruar!

Kaca kecil yang berada di sudut dinding pecah. Membiarkan air laut bebas memasuki kamar yang ia tempati. Ia langsung loncat ke atas sofa. Karena air semakin naik. Dia berpikir, apa sebaiknya lukisan ini di simpan? Karena bisa rusak nanti. Dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di bagian belakangnya—ia berjalan perlahan menuju lemari besi. Ia pun membukanya dan meletakkan lukisan itu di dalamnya. Menutup rapat, agar air tak bisa merusaknya.

Bregh… bruarrr!

Pintu yang berdiri kokoh, akhirnya menyerah melawan dahsyatnya air laut. Pintu itu hancur. Air laut masuk dengan jumlah banyak.

Aku akan tetap di sini. Aku tak akan pergi dari sini. Karena, aku percaya padanya—batin Jack. Walau rasa takut terus menyelimutinya, tapi rasa percaya terhadap Cal lebih hebat dari itu semua.

Air ternyata sudah memenuhi kamar itu, dan lampu sudah mati.

Selamat tinggal, Cal—Jack membatin.

"J…a…c…k…ack…ja….k," suara samar-samar masih bisa didengar Jack. Seperti ada yang memanggil namanya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Seseorang tiba-tiba datang menuju dirinya. Menarik lengannya sampai ke atas. Ya, masih ada celah beberapa sentimeter yang tidak diisi oleh air.

"Huaahhh… HAH…hah…hah," terlihat keduanya sama-sama melepas napas yang mereka tahan.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tak keluar saja, hah? Kau bisa mati _tau_!" Cal marah. Tampak pelampung berada di tangan kanannya.

"Kau menyuruh aku untuk tetap di sini. Kau menyuruh aku untuk tak keluar. Aku mendengarkanmu. Aku percaya kau akan datang," jawab Jack dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mendengar Jack mengatakan itu, hati Cal tersentuh.

Dia, benar-benar mematuhiku—Cal membatin.

Dengan penuh bahagia dan di sela-sela kesulitan mereka, Cal memeluk dan mencium pipi sekaligus bibir Jack. "Terima kasih," Cal dan Jack sama-sama menjedutkan pelan dahi mereka, "Oke, ayo kita keluar. Oh ya, pakailah ini,"

"T-tapi—"

"PAKAILAH!" Cal berbicara dengan volume tinggi. Layaknya istri yang tak bisa melawan suami, Jack menuruti Cal.

**oxoxoxo**

"Jack, kau dimana?" Rose risau. Dari tadi ia terus mencari Jack—orang yang sebenarnya ia sayangi, namun tak dapat-dapat. Aku tak akan pergi tanpamu, Jack—batin Rose.

"Rose! Rose! Ayo kita naik sekoci ini! Cepatlah Rose! Air sudah naik!"

Rose tak memperdulikan sang ibu yang berteriak-teriak di atas sekoci. Ibunya capek. Ia tak ingin sang anak mati muda seperti ini. Dengan kebohongan, akhirnya ibunya mencari cara lain, "Rose! Lihat, Jack ada di sana! Di atas sekoci sebrang sana! Dia sudah lebih dahulu Rose! Ayo, ikut ibu!" teriak sang ibu sambil menunjuk ke arah sekoci yang sudah agak jauh dari kapal Titanic yang tenggelam.

"Hah? Be-benarkah? Baiklah!" Tanpa basa-basi Rose mengikuti kata-kata sang bunda. Sepertinya Rose sangat kebingungan. Karena seharunya ia tau, bahwa yang menaiki sekoci haruslah wanita dan anak-anak terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan di atas kapal Titanic, masih banyak wanita dan anak-anak yang bertebaran. Ia tertipu.

**oxoxoxo**

Dilain tempat, akhirnya Cal dan sang kekasih baru—Jack, berhasil keluar walaupun penuh kelelahan—apalagi si Jack yang masih sakit.

Dan _tau _kah kamu? Jack sebenarnya digendong oleh Cal. Karena ia belum mampu berjalan. "Bagaimana ini? Lihat, sekoci sudah hampir habis. Padahal kerumunan masih banyak," Jack sangat kelihatan kebingungan.

Wungg…

Terdengar suara lambung kapal yang sudah masuk ditelan oleh laut. Kapal yang selama ini dibanggakan, dinomor satukan, akhirnya kalah juga. Terdengar lantunan lagu merdu di sela-sela kesulitan mereka. Mereka yang berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Mereka semua berpegangan di bagian ujung kapal.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

"Bertahanlah, Jack! Kita pasti selamat!" Mereka tergantung-gantung layaknya buah yang siap jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Tangan Jack dipegang erat oleh tangan Cal.

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

"Aku percaya padamu, Cal!" Jack berteriak sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya kejadian besar pun tiba. kapal itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Jack! Lepaskan pegangannya! Percayalah padaku! Lepas!" Cal membujuk Jack yang tak kunjung melepas pegangannya. Padahal dirinya sendiri sudah memakai pelampung.

"Aku percaya padamu, CAL!" Jack akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya. Dan jatuh bebas ke dalam laut.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more, you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Brrr…

Akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh ke dalam laut bersamaan dengan kapal Titanic. Kapal megah itu akhirnya lenyap. Jack sepertinya belum dapat bernapas lega. Walau ia memakai pelampung, seseorang datang dan berusaha melepaskannya dari tubuhnya. "Hei! Itu punyaku!" Jack kalah. Pelampungnya berhasil di dapat. Dan ia tenggelam. Tapi, sebuah tangan meraihnya ke atas.

"Jack! Kau tak apa?" tanya khawatir dari Cal. Jack hanya mengangguk. Tampak di sebelahnya, orang yang tadi berusaha mengambil pelampungnya, sudah ditonjok babak belur oleh Cal. Cal langsung memasangkan pelampung itu ke tubuh Jack. Dan orang tadi pun tenggelam.

Syukurlah. Ada dua potongan kayu besar melintas dekat mereka. Cal langsung meraihnya dan menyuruh Jack untuk naik ke salah satu kayu itu. sedangkan dia di kayu satunya lagi.

"K-k-k-auu… t-tak…uuussah… kha-waa…tir, Jack. D..d..di…sini…mamasih, aada aku," Meski dinginnya samudera Atlantik menusuk tubuh Cal hingga seperti patung es, tapi ia masih sempat berbicara walau terbata-bata hanya untuk menyemangati Jack.

Berbeda dengan Jack, ia sudah kalah dari dinginnya lautan. Ia hanya membalas anggukan. Keduanya masih tetap berpegangan tangan walaupun bergetar-getar.

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

Dua jam telah berlalu. Bantuan akhirnya datang. Seruan, panggilan, terus menggema di lautan Atlantik. Tapi sayang, sang regu penyelamat terlambat. Semuanya sudah menjadi patung es tak bernyawa—kecuali Cal dan Jack.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more, you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Jack terbangun mendengar suara sautan dari regu penyelamat. Ia berusaha membangunkan Cal. Tapi tidak bisa. Sepertinya Cal sudah tumbang duluan.

"_Jack, percayalah padaku,"_—Jack mengingat memori lamanya.

A-aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku ingin punya masa depan yang cerah bersama Cal!—Jack membatin.

Ia melirik seseorang di dekatnya. Seorang pria yang sudah menjadi patung es. Namun, di lehernya terlingkar sebuah peluit. Ia berenang menuju peluit itu dan akan membunyikannya.

"Kita terlambat. Kita sudah terlambat! AKH!" Seseorang dari regu penyelamat itu menyesali keterlambatan mereka. Dia menangis saat orang-orang telah menjadi patung es.

"Prrr… prruittt… prruiiitttt…" Ia tersentak. Saat mendengar sebuah suara peluit. Senter yang ia pegang langsung ia soroti ke sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya, seorang pria berambut keemasan melambaikan tangan—walau sangat pelan. "Itu! Ada korban selamat! Ayo kesana!" serunya.

"Kita se-selamat Cccal… kitaa s-seelaammmat.." Jack mengguncang-guncang tubuh Cal.

**oxoxoxo**

Malam tersuram itu akhirnya berlalu. Hanya sedikit orang yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Termasuk Jack dan Cal. Mereka berdua dibawa menuju New York City bersama orang-orang yang selamat lainnya.

Jack tersenyum. Ia sedang terduduk. Di pahanya tergolek Cal yang masih lemah. Mereka hanya membalas dengan saling senyum.

Jack langsung tersontak saat melihat seorang gadis berambut emas sedang mencari seseorang. Dia mengenalnya. Orang itu adalah, Rose. "Jack! Jack! Kau dimana?" Gadis itu terus berteriak nama Jack.

Tapi Jack berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kain. Begitu pula wajah Cal. Ia sudah tak ada rasa lagi dengan Rose. Begitupula dengan Cal. Jack dan Cal sudah merencanakan untuk masa depan mereka. Mereka akan mengganti nama, tinggal di sebuah desa, jauh dari kerumunan orang. Itu lah cara bagi mereka untuk tenang. Agar orang-orang yang mereka kenal tak mencari mereka berdua. Walau mereka menganggap mereka telah mati, itu tak apa. Asalkan mereka bisa bersama, itu sudah cukup.

"Kita akan hidup bersama, Jack." Suara Cal terdengar pelan namun dijawab senyuman oleh Jack. "T-tunggu, apa ini?" Cal terkejut saat merogoh kantong jasnya dan melihat ada berlian? _Heart of Ocean_? Sebuah berlian yang dulu niatnya untuk sang mantan pacar—Rose DeWitt Bukater.

Cal pun tersenyum kepada Jack. Ini adalah pertanda yang bagus untuk mereka.

**oxoxoxo**

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa paling menyakitkan itu. Cal dan Jack akhirnya tinggal di pedalaman Amerika. Mereka tinggal di desa yang tidak banyak orang. Dengan bermodalkan berlian mahal itu, mereka akhirnya memiliki rumah megah di desa tapi terkesan sederhana. Juga memiliki hewan-hewan ternak untuk pekerjaan mereka dan ah, tak lupa lahan pertanian yang cukup luas.

Jack akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi pelukis di desa. Sedangkan yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas hewan ternak dan lahan pertanian adalah Cal. Mereka akan mencoba hidup sederhana. Walaupun banyak harta.

Di desa ini, mereka bisa hidup lebih tentram. Melakukan apapun yang mereka mau tanpa ada yang melarang.

"Pagi ini di Amerika sangatlah cerah. Anda dan keluarga bisa bepergian. Ya, musim semi ini memang sangatlah indah," kata seseorang pembaca berita di TV.

Tok tok tok…

Terdengar suara memotong di sudut dapur rumah Cal dan Jack. Benar, Jack sedang memotong sayuran untuk sarapan pagi mereka. "Makanan akan selesai sebentar lagi!" teriak Jack dari dapur.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus. Aku lapar. Hehe." Tiba-tiba Cal datang dari arah belakang Jack. Ia pun memeluk orang yang ia cintai itu. mencium pipinya sesekali. "Hhmmm… kau tau, aku ingin kita piknik di padang rumput di belakang rumah. Sambil memperhatikan hewan ternak," manja Cal sambil sesekali memegang 'alat keperkasaan' milik Jack. Sepertinya hasrat merasuki Cal lagi. Ia mendudukkan Jack di atas meja dapur dan mencium puas pasangannya itu.

"Oke, boleh. Tapi, sebelum itu, kita senang-senang dulu, ya?" Jack merayu. Tampak kebahagiaan menyelimuti muka Cal. Ia membuka bajunya dan menggendong Jack ke dalam kamar. Menelanjanginya dan siap memuaskan napsu.

"Akh… Cal… jangan lama-lama, nanti _keburu_ siang," desah Jack. Sedangkan Cal dengan asyiknya melumat 'benda' milik Jack.

"Itu gampang." kata Cal dan melanjutkan pertempurannya lagi.

"Ah… Cal, apa kita bisa punya anak?"

"Eh?"

**oxoxoxo**

sekitar 60 tahun kemudian.

"Pemirsa, tampaknya para pencari harta karun dari Rusia menemukan sebuah temuan hebat dari kapal Titanic yang sudah lama tenggelam," laporan seorang wanita dari sebuah saluran TV. "Euh? Tampaknya ini gambar… pria telanjang?" Wartawan itu pun langsung tersontak kejut.

Jack yang menonton berita itu hanya tersenyum. Pria yang sudah berambut putih dan berkulit keriput itu mulai tertawa-tawa. "HAHAHA,"

"K-kau ke-kenapa Jack?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih juga—yang tak lain adalah Cal. Matanya langsung tertuju menatap TV. "G-gambar siapa itu?" Pria renta itu mencoba mengingat poto tersebut. Poto pria telanjang. "Hmmm…"

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kau ingat," Jack tersenyum.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AAAA… *ngelirik yang di atas*<p>

Ga terlalu bejat kan? Tidak kan? HAHAHAHA *devil's laugh*

Mungkin alurnya ada kemiripan dengan yang asli yak? Tapi pair-nya berbeda YEAH *jiwa fujoshi muncul*

Oke, fic ini hanya untuk 17+. I warn you.

Ntah lah, apa ada yang mau riviuw atau tidak. Dikarenakan ini adalah fic pertama di fandom Titanic. Dan sangat sepi pengunjung *pundung*

Tapi semoga aja ada keajaiban, yaitu ada riviuw yang masuk .

Review please!


End file.
